Various wide angle lenses suitable for a photographic camera, an electronic still camera and a video camera have been proposed (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-211978(A)). For these wide angle lenses, demand not only for aberration correction performance but also for removing ghosts and flares, which are some of the factors to diminish optical performance, is intensifying. Hence higher performance is demanded for an antireflection coating which is performed on a lens surface, and in order to meet this demand, multilayer film design technology and multilayer film forming technology are continuously progressing (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-356704(A)).